Even in Guilt
by Lov2CUFade
Summary: Nora loses something special to her, and finds odd comfort in the arms of a murderer, the one the only Richard B. Riddick.  Lemons later.  I own nothing but Nora, and Kizzie, and Clara Wheeler. R&R please! OC&Riddick
1. Getting Caught, again

Supness! I just recently rewatched Pitch Black, and fell in love with Riddick. I'm kinda obsessed with Vin Diesel and all his yummyness! Haha! Here's chapter 1~

"Crawl through here." Nora whispered, prying the window open. She looked out and down and saw what looked like stable platforms. "Okay…go. I'm gonna block the door." She ran over tot the door and started shoving books under it, in hopes that it would slow them down.

"Nora. I'm the last one. Let's go." Kizzie, her ten-year-old sister said and jumped out the window. Nora looked at the window and back to the door. She could hear them coming, running to the door, to get to the room she was in. She jumped up and ran to the window.

Right as soon as they busted in, she jumped. Landing on the platform she let out a pained yelp, the jumped to the sandy ground.

Nora ran under the scaffolds and hid from their guns. Taking a quick look around she didn't see her sister or the two other kids they stuck in a room with them. She let out a breath she had no idea she was holding, and darter out from under the scaffolds protection. No one shot at her, no screams were heard as she sprinted into a building and ran through it.

She stopped for a second, looking for Kizzie. "Damnit!" she cursed and took off again.

Suddenly, there was clapping to her right, she stopped and hesitantly walked into what might be a trap. It took her eyes a second to adjust, but once they did she saw what looked like an old time circus.

Nora wasted no time and slid into one of the back seats, and ducked lower.

"Don't like it?" She clipped her head to the left and saw a rather cute blonde guy. She shook her head, still trying to breathe.

She looked around for a weapon, wishing to be somewhat safe, when she saw a pare of ice skates to her right. She pointed to them. "Those yours?" Her voice sounded a bit raspy, and she cleared it.

He glanced at them then back at her. "Yeah, why?"

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Nora hit the floor, grabbing the skates and breaking off the blade at the bottom. She wrapped her hand around it. This weapon was better than no weapon, she thought.

"Shit…they comin for you?" The guy asked her. She nodded. They would find her anyway.

"They got a kid."

Nora's blood ran cold. 'No…they didn't catch Kizzie…they couldn't have…' She thought.

"We have your sister! We'll kill her if you don't come out!"

Nora wasted no time, and got up, dropping the blade in the process. They'd kill Kizzie if they saw her with a blade.

"Grab her!"

Nora put up no struggle as the tackled her and chained her hands behind her back. She looked back at the blonde guy; all he did was stare at her. 'No one would want to help someone like me.' The fire died in her eyes.

"Nora!" Kizzie screamed.

"Thank you for your time. Please go back to performing." And they left with Nora and Kizzie in tow.


	2. Torture, You saved me

Alright! On to chapter 2~

"Tell us what we want to know!" The man demanded and punched Nora in the stomach. She grit her teeth. Nothing came out for 5 hours, nothing would come out for 5 millenniums. "Ugh! The only thing I'm doing is bruising my own hands! Bring in the runt!" Nora's head shot up.

"You told me, you'd let her go since I came quietly!" She screamed.

"Yeah, well, I lied." Nora looked at him in pure horror. The horror turned to anger.

"If you do anything to her, I'll rip your fucking throat out! You hear me?" Another punch to the ribs.

"Give me the information I seek, and nothing'll happen to her." He sneered.

"Okay…I'll tell you…" She sounded completely broken, defeated, small, weak. "Our mother brought us here." He hit her in the stomach. She was sure she had bruised ribs, if not broken, or cracked from being punched so much.

Suddenly, two men stood in front of Nora, holding Kizzie out of her reach.

"Kiz!" Nora screamed. Kizzie's face was tear stained.

"Nora…tell them…" she sobbed.

Nora was torn. "Okay…I will…" She stopped to breathe.

"Why'd ya stop?" Another punch to the ribs. Nora started feeling the pain, and it cause her throat to swell.

"Alright. She's not talking." The man grabbed a knife. Nora looked up, just as the man made his way to Kizzie.

Wordlessly, he sliced her throat. The life left her blue eyes, and she slumped in the men's grip, staring accusingly at Nora.

Seeing someone you love get killed isn't what they actually say its like. Its not in slow motion, it's fast, so fast you can't do anything to stop it. You remember though. Every detail, they way they looked before…and after, they way they sounded, smelled, the pain you feel. It replays in slow motion, and when it does, it feels like getting a piece of your soul ripped out of your very body. It gives you rage, complete and total rage. You don't care who you hurt, you want to hurt everyone, make him or her feel the pain you're feeling. You want to kill everything around you.

Nora couldn't see, couldn't hear, feel, taste, and smell. Everything became a blur. Breaking the chains that bound her to the wall, stealing the knife, killing everyone in the room, breaking out of that killing room.

Things started slowing down once she was shot in the back with some kind of tranquillizer dart.

Nora pulled the shot out of her shoulder, and threw it on the ground in disgust.

Suddenly, she was taken down. Her face slammed into the ground. Paying no mind to the pain, she struggled against them. Pushing and screaming, and when the knife had been taken from her, clawing.

They picked her up, carried her a few minutes, and then threw her into a cell, slamming the door shut behind her.

They all stared at Nora; her eyes were wild, craving revenge.

"Hey." A deep voice wrapped around her. She turned around and looked into the darkness, seeing no man. She darted her eyes back and forth until a man came out of the dark. He's tall, well built, bald, and with goggles on.

Nora snarled almost animal like and the man smiled.

"Hopefully they'll kill each other." She heard one of the men say. She snapped her attention back to them and hurled herself at the bars, trying to strike them by sticking her arms out.

"Hey." His voice was in her ear now and his arms wrapped around her. Binding her arms to her sides and pulling her gently away from the bars.

Nora struggled against him the whole time he held her. Finally he grew impatient.

"Calm down!" He snapped. Nora went limp, listening to him. His grip slackened.

"Dumb bitch. She musta killed at least 23 people." Riddick listened intently to what the guards said.

"Shit. What the hell set her off?"

"No one knows, she just busted out of the room, and killed everyone in sight. Some how she managed to slip past all the guards and everything." He said his voice had a slight tremor.

"Hm…I kinda don't wanna guard these two. He's a known killer, and she's…psychotic." They feared both of them.

Riddick smiled and looked down at the girl in his arms. 'Good. She'd take another chance to kill to get out of here, I'm sure.'

Nora paid attention to everything. From what the guards were doing, to what they smelled like to what the man holding her was doing. Just because she went slack doesn't mean she was done inflicting damage.

She felt her captors grip completely slacken, and in seconds she had one of the guards throat in her hands, ripping at his trachea. The other guard emitted a small scream before the man in the cell with her was on him.

She looked at him, he nodded and she grabbed the guard's keys, then unlocked it and darted out. She ran threw the halls again, only this time she had a man at her side the whole time, but this man seemed to have her back.

Nora was still filled with rage when a man and a TV stopped her. There, on the screen was Kizzie, and then the man who slit her throat. She froze.

Riddick ran at the man. He hit him, and took out the TV as well. Nora started moving again, fighting tears.

"Hey," Riddick called to her. "I know how to get out of here. Come with me."

Nora didn't care, she ran after him. Spirals stepped out then. Someone had called them. Nora saw them and kicked one in the face, sending him flying into others.

White-hot pain sent her to the ground as she cried out. Riddick turned and lifted her to her feet, the shot just grazed her shoulder, but it might need stitches later.

"Come on!" He screamed, and took off down a corridor, Nora hot on his heels.

Suddenly, someone tackled Riddick and he went down, Nora tripping over the two men fighting. She fell awkwardly and ran into a steel cart, slicing just above her hip.

"Fuck! Come on!" She screamed and grabbed the man's hair and pulled him off Riddick. "Die you sick fuck!" She snarled and shoved part of the cart into his face. He fell back and Riddick admired her handiwork.

"Interesting choice…" He said, and smirked at her. He looked at her and noticed she was bleeding from several places, and was covered in blood. 'Gotta get her outa here…' He thought.

"Come on." He grabbed her arm, where she wasn't cut, and they ran into the port.

He looked around for his ship, and finally spotted it. "Let's go." Right as soon as they made it to the ship and he was punching in the code to get on, shots were fired, and Nora was shot.

"Ugh!" She collapsed and Riddick grabbed her, and then ran into the safety of the ship. He set her down in the chair to the right of the lock and closed the door.

Nora watched Riddick move around the ship, and get it going. Once he finally sat down and started taking off; she felt the loss of her only family. Her little sister, whom she swore she'd protect.

She got up, and walked over to the man who saved her life.

"Thanks." Her voice was quiet, with a rough undertone. Riddick turned around and looked at her.

"You should let me fix those." He almost whispered.

Nora shook her head. "Is there a shower in here?" Riddick nodded. "I'm gonna have a shower." He didn't stop her as she walked to the back of the ship.

"What happened to you?" He called to her.

"Nothing short of what happened to you I'm sure." She replied, shut the bedroom door, and stripped. Her clothes stuck to her bruised and bloodied body. She didn't even examine herself as she got in the shower, the hot water running over her body, making her cringe.


	3. Finding out what's wrong

Chapter 3~! Things get a little steamy! Not really, but yeah…Haha!

Riddick heard the water turn off, and walked into the bedroom. She came out, only a towel wrapped around her small body.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "Why were you on that planet?"

Nora looked at him and finally saw his eyes. Though she was a bit taken back, she didn't show it. 'He had a shine job done.' She thought. She moved wordlessly to grab her clothes when his hand circled around hers.

She pulled her hand out of his and whipped around to stare him in the eye.

"You should at least let me patch you up." He said. Nora thought about it.

'No, I deserve this pain…Kizzie…' She shook her head.

Riddick cried out in anger, and threw her on the bed. His body covered hers before she could bounce.

She looked up in surprise. "I'm going to stitch you up whether you like it or not." He snarled. He pulled the towel to the side, but kept her covered, and grabbed the first aid kit from above the bed. The needle met her skin and she yelped. Though she didn't struggle, he could tell she was in pain, and a lot of it.

'Just what happened to this girl?' "That one is done. Lemme see your shoulder." Nora turned and cringed at the pull at her hip.

"It feels weird…" She muttered as he started sewing up her shoulder.

"Now, where were you shot?" He asked, getting off of the bed and examining her.

Nora almost blushed. "The…inside of my thigh…" She mumbled.

'Fuck…' It was already difficult to control his beast in this situation, now he had to get in between her legs?

"I can probably get it…" He vaguely heard her mutter.

"And risk not doing it wrong, or getting infection? I'll do it, go get underwear on." He finally said.

She nodded, and ran into the bathroom, and looked at her underwear. "Um…it's…their covered in blood and sweat…" She mumbled through the door.

'Fuck!' "Okay…wrap the towel around your…crotch…in between your legs…" Nora nodded, even though she didn't need to.

She came out of the bathroom with the towel molded to her body. She walked over to Riddick and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Lay on the bed." He commanded gently. She turned and he caught sight of her sides, and back all heavily bruised. "Alright. I'll be quick, okay?" He didn't look up to see her nod. He slid in between her legs and couldn't help but notice her legs were soft, and silky, and just a bit bruised. She felt the needle touch her skin.

He was right he was quick. Nora sat up. "Thank you." She whispered. He nodded.

"I have clothes. Not much, and they might be too big, but you can wash your dirty clothes and put them on later."

"Thank you again." She said getting up. He noticed she stilled her movements for a second and gasped in pain. He watched her, and her bruised body.

"They beat you." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

She turned and locked her angered gaze on his. "No. They tortured me." She snapped, her voice wavered with anger that made his blood boil.

"Who…" He stopped trying to find his words. "Who was the little girl on the screen?"

Nora doubled over. Riddick jumped up and helped her to the bed. She was sobbing, uncontrollably. Sobs that shook her tiny body.

"My…sister…" He barely caught it, and he grew angrier. "They tortured me, and when I wouldn't talk, that fucking bastard killed her!" She wailed. "My fucking mother dropped us off on that Goddamned planet so she could go run off with some dumb fuck! And they wanted to know where my father is. She sent us there to get them off her tail! She sacrificed her two daughters so she could get busy with some fuckup!" Nora wailed and he held her to his body, laying them on the bed.

He shushed her and just held her for a long time, and finally she cried herself to sleep. Some where in the night he slept as well.


	4. My name, your name My plan

Riddick woke up alone. A crease formed between his eyebrows. 'Where's the girl?' Getting up, he stayed alert, not letting his guard down. He found Nora sitting on a couch, staring at the wall. He could see tears in her eyes. She didn't acknowledge him, at all. Like she was in her own little world.

"What're you doing?" She jumped at hearing him speak. She turned those sorrowful jade green eyes on him. "Come back to bed." His voice was softer.

He stared at her. Her jet-black hair laid straight down her back as she laid her head on her knees, looking at him with those eyes that made him feel again. She sat sideways, with a blanket over her legs, pulled up to her chest, her creamy white arms around her legs, one hand holding her pendant.

"Come on." He whispered and walked over to her. Her eyes watched his every movement, and she almost flinched when he gently put his arms under her and picked her up. 'She's wearing my shirt.' He noticed and set her on the bed. "You okay?" He asked and knelt down to look at her face.

Nora avoided his gaze and nodded slowly. He backed up and looked around the room. Sighing he grabbed a blanket off the bed, and laid down on the floor.

Nora made a small whimper sound and he looked at her watching him. She tilted her head, and locked her eyes with him. She opened her arms and lifted the blanket.

"Come to bed." She whispered. Riddick blinked several times before slowly getting up and sitting on the bed.

"You want me to sleep next to you?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." Nora smiled. There was no hesitation as Riddick laid down, pulled the covers back, and wrapped his arms around her, then covered them up. She cuddled to his chest and felt safe, drifting into sleep.

Kizzie's face popped into Nora's mind, making her bolt up and cry out.

A knife was held to her throat as Riddick was jolted awake. He looked at Nora and put the knife down.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded, wiped her eyes, then pushed him down against the mattress and curled up next to him. 'She wants quiet comfort.' He looked down at the tiny woman next to him.

Nora looked up and met his dark clouded eyes. They stared for a while, neither willing enough to look away, when she leaned up slightly and pressed her lips lightly against his. "Thank you." She whispered, and laid back down, her head on his strong chest, listening to his equally strong heartbeat.

His lips tingled, and he wanted to ravish her with many more kisses, as well as other things. He felt her breathing even out, and her heartbeat slow. A clear sign she fell asleep.

Riddick sighed. 'What am I doing?' He thought. 'She's...hurt…' he looked down at her. She had her lips parted, breathing through them. He wanted to make all the pain disappear from her life. He wanted her to be radiant, and beautiful, shining. Not depressed with that look of hopelessness in her eyes. He never wanted to help anyone as much as he wanted to help this beautiful shattered woman.

Soon he fell asleep again.

Nora felt Riddick's heartbeat quicken. She woke up, and looked at him to see if he was okay.

"Hey." She gently shook his arm. "Wake up. You're having a nightmare." She leaned up close. 'I never got his name…' she remembered. "Mister…wake up…"

Suddenly, he lurched forward, his hands going around Nora's neck. On instinct she leapt out of his reach and landed on the floor, feet spread, ready to run.

Riddick finally woke up fully, and saw Nora standing there, a couple of feet from him, in nothing but his shirt and underwear, red underwear at that. His gaze hungrily ran over her. She blinked at his sudden change. Getting an idea, she relaxed and slid back on the bed.

"You were having a nightmare." She said. "I don't know your name, so I tried waking you up, but, I couldn't call out your name…" she looked at him through her eyelashes. 'I can get answers out of this man as to who controls that planet I'm sure…' she thought. "So…your name please?" She asked.

"Riddick." He almost purred. "And you?"

She smiled. She had him; he was now hers to command. "Nora."


	5. Won't get attached!

There's a little smutness in this chapter, but I wanted to show Riddick can be sweet, and shit. So yeah, chapter 5!

"So…Riddick…do you know anything about the people who own that planet we escaped from?" Nora tried to look cute, and innocent, but he could see the bloodlust in her eyes, the beast in her was awakened.

Riddick smiled wickedly. This girl wanted to play he'd play.

"Yeah, I know em." Nora's eyes flashed. She had the bastard. The fucker who owned that damned planet would be found dead, and since he has so many enemies, no one'll suspect a slender little 19 year old. Nope. She could kill him, then run off, with or without a bounty on her head didn't matter much anymore. Left with nothing to lose, was a blessing, and a curse.

"Who is he?" She asked sweetly.

"She." He corrected.

Her sweet façade faltered a bit. "She? Your sure?" He nodded. 'Hmm…interesting.'

Riddick watched the wheels turning in her head. She was a scheming one this girl, intelligent, beautiful, full of rage, and willing to use it all to her advantage. He loved it!

"Yes, her name is Clara Wheeler. She doesn't live on that planet though. She lives somewhere…nicer." Nora looked at Riddick.

"You sure, Riddick?" She purred. He didn't want to admit it, but this play Nora was putting on for him was really starting to turn him on. Batting her eyelashes, purring out his name, using her beauty as a weapon. It was hot.

"Absolutely." He purred back. Nora nodded.

"Thank you Riddick. Now…go to sleep!" She lunged at him. He saw it coming, caught her wrists, and flipped them over so he was on top of her. Her legs were on either side of his, and she felt the result of her flirting almost against her core.

"Now…where were you going with that?" He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

She huffed, sending a breath down his back. "I'm going to find her." She growled out.

"And what were you planning on doing? Stomping in there, trying to kill her? You'd be shot dead before you took one step in there."

Nora scowled. "So be it. I'd be with my sister then."

Riddick looked astonished. She used his surprise to her advantage, and put her hands on his shoulders, and pushed. Not that he moved, but she was sorta hopeful. He took the opportunity she presented him with and pressed his lips full force to hers.

Nora gasped and fell into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Riddick and letting him explore her mouth while exploring his in the process. He deepened the kiss, grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling her as close as he could. She nipped at his bottom lip, and they broke apart for a second. He pulled her head back and lavished her slender neck with openmouthed kisses. She moaned and lightly rubbed against him. She felt more than heard him moan.

"Riddick…" she sighed and he kissed her hard on the mouth again. His hand caressed her cheek while his other grabbed her right breast.

She cried out and arched into his touch, making him smirk against her skin.

"Do you like it?" He growled, turning her on even more.

In an attempt to keep her badass, hurt attitude, Nora flung her head side to side, telling him no.

"Tell me to stop." He whispered harshly, and took her breast in his mouth. She cried out and arched against him again. 'This girl is so sensitive.' She had the shirt on, no bra, but he wasn't even touching her skin. He let go of her and she whimpered from the lack of him. "Thought you wanted me to stop." He sneered before his mouth claimed hers once more.

She moaned and rubbed herself against him again. She caressed his face, and he almost stopped kissing her. Such an act of kindness was new to him. He broke away, and looked at the small woman under him. She looked beautiful, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes glazed, and her hair spread all around, her scent wafting to him. She looked up at him, their gazes meeting and locking together.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked in all seriousness.

Nora bit her lip. Her body was on fire, and she wanted him, oh did she want him, but if she gave herself to this man…who's to say she won't get attached.

"No…keep going." He ground against her, making her head roll back, closing her eyes, loving the sensation. She could make love, and not be hurt by him…right? The thought shattered when his lips came down on hers, and his hand lifted her shirt to show her stomach.

Riddick stopped, looking at her bruised torso, he moved away. "I'm sorry…" He whispered and shut the bedroom door behind him.


	6. I'll take you to her

Riddick woke, to the smell of food, in his pilot's chair. He moved around, checked their coordinates, and got up, looking for the source of the smell that was making his mouth water. He stopped, and watched Nora move around the tiny kitchen, paying no mind that she was still in just a shirt and underwear, but the shirt was big, and covered a little past her ass.

He cleared his throat and she glanced at him. "Hungry?" She asked, and grabbed a plate, then moved to him hesitantly.

"Didn't know you could cook." He smiled down at her, trying to make her feel better.

"Had to take care of Kiz. Learned to cook weather I wanted to or not." She moved away from him, not knowing where to stand with this man. She sighed and made her own plate. She felt him behind her before she started turning around. "Yes?" She asked looking at him from the corner of her eye.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, and gently turned her around the rest of the way. She avoided his eyes. "I'll take you to Clara Wheeler." Her head shot up.

"What?" She demanded, not believing her ears.

"I'll take you to Clara Wheeler, she won't be easy to defeat, so I'll train you, and help you take her out." Nora stared into his eyes, looking to see if he was lying.

"Are you serious?" She finally asked. He nodded, and watched her eyes light up. Revenge was a nasty thing, but this girl needed something. If he showed her, life wasn't easy; maybe she would give up and just live her life, and move on. "Really serious?"

"Yes." With that one word she jumped up. Her bouncing movements made the shirt she wore bounce with her, and Riddick got a nice look at her red panties with a bejeweled rose on the left hip. The thoughts alone made him growl. He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her bouncing.

"Go put something on before I ruin the kitchen." Nora looked down and blushed, then darted for the bedroom. Once inside with the door closed, she regretted running away from him. She shrugged, and grabbed her newly clean pants and pulled them on, then put her bra and shirt on. She opened up the door and came face to chest with Riddick.

"Oh. Sorry." He mumbled and walked past her, carrying his food.

"Um…Riddick…when do we start training?" She asked, wanting to get straight to it. He looked thoughtful as he ate a bit.

"Today."

After two hours of constantly getting her ass handed to her, Nora finally managed to land a punch on Riddick. He looked at her, and smirked. "Not bad. Harder next time." She gave a pissed sigh.

"I just got lucky Riddick. In case you haven't noticed, you've kinda been kicking my ass, all this time. How the hell am I supposed to land a hard punch on you?" She demanded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"When you get all pissed like that it's sexy." She looked at him for a second.

"I'm going to bed, I hurt, and this isn't helping." Suddenly, his arm was around her waist.

"I haven't even started going hard on you. I'm being easy cause you are in so much pain." He stated in her ear, making her shiver.

She broke the contact and slammed her elbow into his temple…or what would have been his temple, but was his hand.

Suddenly, Nora was on the ground, Riddick's body covering hers. "Goddamnit! Are you serious?" She demanded.

"You tried to hit me. I moved on instinct. I rather like where it's put us." He smirked.

"Yeah, you liked it real nice last night too, until you didn't go through with it." She spat at him. His grip slackened. She gave a disgusted, and pissed grunt and pushed him off of her. "Goodnight, Riddick."

He watched her pissed form walk through the skiff, and to the bedroom, until she slammed the door shut, blocking his view of her.

"Damnit…" He muttered, and walked to the pilot chair, and flopped down. "Later…" he decided.

_**Author's note: So I haven't decided on if I should have Riddick take Nora to Clara…should I? Or shouldn't I? Please help!**_


	7. Everything crashes, for now

Riddick gently opened the skiff door, and peaked inside. He watched Nora sleep, her legs tangled in the sheet, her hair spread all around her he thought she looked beautiful. He carefully crept inside the bedroom and sat on the bed, taking his boots off.

His shirt, and cargos came off, and he slid under the sheets with just boxers on.

Nora moaned lightly in her sleep and curled up next to him. He smirked and looked down at the sleeping woman.

"What to do? What to do?" He mocked, then grabbed her, and pulled her flush against him. She gasped, waking instantly, and looking up at her captor.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, giving him a false pissed off look.

"What you wanted me to do dear." He caressed her cheek before hungrily taking her mouth. She moaned and kissed him back with just as much passion. Her skin was on fire, and there was a butterfly feeling in her stomach, and she didn't want him to stop. Riddick's strong arms were around her and she was enjoying every second of it.

Suddenly, the alarms went off, signaling another ship was near, and pulling them into it.

Riddick jumped up, and ran to the front of the skiff, Nora hot on his heels.

"Damn it! It's a merc ship. Nora, you don't have a bounty, but I do. You were my prisoner. I took you prisoner. Okay?" He demanded.

Tears welled in her eyes. "What…?" She whispered. He looked at the broken girl before him, willing her to be strong again.

"Nora. Be strong. Find Clara Wheeler. I'll find you. I promise." He hugged her tightly, and she gripped his back, never wanting to let go.

"I don't want you to leave Riddick…" She whispered, not even noticing her hiccups in-between. "It'll be just like Kizzie…"

Riddick grabbed her face in his strong hands. "No. I will come back for you. I will never leave you…but you have to be strong for me."

Nora nodded, her tears already starting to go away. "I'll find her, then you." She leaned up and gently laid her lips on his. "I'll be strong. I promise."

Riddick didn't get to answer, the door was thrust open and he grabbed Nora and put a blade to her throat. "I'll kill her." He lied.

"It is Riddick. Just like you said Casey." A man stepped forward, and before Nora had time to blink, ripped her away from Riddick.

"Shoot him." He said, monotone.

Nora's eyes went wide, and met Riddick's just before two shots were fired and tranquilizers were in his chest. "Good men. Now bring him aboard." Everything was in fast motion; Nora didn't get to see where they took Riddick, nor where they took her. The next thing she knew was she was in a bedroom, much nicer than the skiff's lowly bedroom. She got off the bed and walked around the room.

Suddenly, the doors opened and the man who she figured out was Casey came in. he was a normal looking man, balding, tall, not very muscular, but his eyes…the coldest blue she had ever seen.

"So…what were you doing on that skiff with that man?" He asked, his voice still monotone. Nora slightly wondered why.

"He took me, he thought I would help him escape so he used me." Nora kept the tremor out of her voice and the tears out of her eyes.

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because, I have experience in healing. He was wounded when he grabbed me. I am not very strong so he was able to subdue me very easily." She made herself blush slightly.

"I see…Well, we have no use for you, so we will put you on a planet, and you can work your way from there."

Nora played fake happiness. "Thank you. Really thank you." And he left her to the bedroom. "God Damnit! Fucking retard! With his false macho! Ugh…fucking idiot…" She sniffed. She blinked the tears away, and stood up straight. "Gotta find some money or something…something to help at the new planet."

She went to the bedroom door, and it opened. "Um, excuse me…" She tapped on a man's shoulder.

He turned and eyed her. "The fuck're you?"

'S'what I wanna say to you, ya fucking moron.' "I'm the woman Riddick kidnapped, um…what planet are you guys dropping me off at? Do you know?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Nope. Might go ask someone up front."


	8. It's done!  She's dead!

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been writing. I've been really busy . but I have a great idea, and hopefully in this chapter you'll think it's great to.

Nora's P.O.V

Two weeks later.

The shit hole planet they decided to dump me on wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. Neuron. Not a bad name either. Money isn't that easy though. During the night, I work out, remembering what Riddick taught me before they took him. I will find him. Just like I will find Clara Wheeler. During the day, I work at bars and cafes, and shit like that.

Although there are days when I think I see Riddick, and it's just some other dude with a shaved head, or a similar build. That shit has got me in trouble a lot. I'd follow some dude thinking it was Riddick, and end up getting cornered. Stupid, I know. I haven't done that for a bit though. I think it's obvious to say, I kinda miss the big scary guy.

I plan on leaving tonight. I've mastered what he taught me then, and picked up a few new moves that I could possibly even use on Riddick himself, but first things first. Clara Wheeler.

I've gotten rather good with a gun too. Found this one guy who could train me with guns, and he had a liking for me, so I used it. (Still a virgin by the way, I never sold myself.) I've got a skiff that I've plugged the coordinates for Bleu Moon, the planet the bitch is living on, that I'm gonna use. Hopefully, after I do my job there, I can go get Riddick…maybe he'll find me.

"Nor! Don't forget to clean finger prints off my pistol, I don't want to be tracked for your stupidity." Johnny yelled at me as I checked my skiff, making sure she was good and ready.

"No worries, Comrade!" I called back. "I'll be swift and smart." I opened the door. "I'm leaving now. Not sure if I'll be back here…so if not, I'll send someone to give you back your baby." I closed the door, and set off for Bleu Moon, smiling.

"Nora. Be strong. Find Clara Wheeler. I'll find you. I promise." Riddick hugged me tightly, and I clung to him.

"I don't want you to leave Riddick…" I sobbed into his chest. "It'll be just like Kizzie…"

Riddick grabbed my face in his strong hands. "No. I will come back for you. I will never leave you…but you have to be strong for me."

"I'll find her, then you." I said, my tears fading away. I kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll be strong. I promise."

I bolted up. "Riddick…" I sighed. I checked where I was, and smiled in anticipation. Not even two hours before I landed. I had the planet she was living in scooped out, I was ready to get in, get out.

As soon as I landed, I ran towards the house she resigned in. I slipped into her backyard, and undid the lock on the backdoor. I acquired many different talents over the two weeks on my own.

I slid inside, and quickly and quietly disabled any alarms that might go off. I slunk around the house, getting a feel for it, seeing which side was stronger, which side of the house she was in. I was in the hallway, black and dark as a shadow, and slightly opened one door with a light inside the room.

There she was. I pulled out my photo of her and held it up slightly, her eyes were closed, but this is unquestionably her.

Slipping into her room, I quickly pulled out my shiv Riddick left behind. I stood next to her, and knelt down.

"Clara." I whispered. She stirred slightly in her sleep, and the fire ignited. Kizzie's face popped into my mind. "Clara. Get up so you can witness your own death!" I snarled and grabbed a fist full of her hair.

She yelped, and woke immediately. I smiled cruelly.

"Mornin honey. Ready to wakey wakey?" She looked up at me, terrified. "Your fucking people destroyed my life. My only reason for existing is now gone because you were after my fuck up of a mother. Ready to pay the debt?" I snarled. Kizzie copper curls, and her blue eyes and sweet face were all I saw before I slit Clara's throat.

She gasped for air, chocking on her own blood. I let her hair go, and watched her writhe on the bed, blood spilling everywhere. I pulled the pistol out from the small of my back and aimed it at her. "Nighty nighty bitch." I pulled the trigger, but didn't stay too long, and ran for the door.


	9. Found you!

One more after this!

"Hey!" The cop screamed and ran after Nora. She laughed in her singsong way, and took off down the street. The cop pulled out his gun and aimed it at her, then fired. A shot landed next to her, and she laughed harder. She got away after killing Clara, but the coppers were on her tail after that. She now had a huge bounty on her head, but she didn't mind. Made her feel like a movie star almost. Even though that's a bad thing.

She felt the asphalt spray her left arm as the cop hit the ground next to her again. "Your aims for shit!" She laughed and turned a corner, then dropped to the ground behind a pile of junk. He ran past her, and once he was far enough away, she got up brushed off her jeans, shirt, and jacket, then ran to her skiff, and then took off for Austa, the planet Riddick might be on.

After four days of searching for the slam Riddick was in, Nora finally found it, after losing the coppers first of course. Now what she planned on doing was totally undecided. She had no idea what to do. Finding the planet he was on wasn't all that hard, just had to find where they put the worst criminals. She found the planet, she found the slam, now all she needed to find was the man she came here for.

Nora landed the skiff and walked around the city she was in. "Food would be nice before I broke into the slam…" She walked thoughtfully and didn't notice the man behind her, watching her every movement.

She walked into a café and was greeted by men's lustful stares. "Fuck…" She moaned under her breath. She purposely gave them all a glimpse of the many shivs tucked away under her jacket, and then shot a "Don't fuck with me" look to them.

Men snickered, others left, but one always stared at her. He was a big man, with a hood on his head, he made her think Riddick, but his aura was totally different, more…protective. She sat down at the bar and ordered something to eat.

"Lookin fer Riddick?" She didn't move, or look at the man next to her. It was the same man that had been watching her.

"What's it to ya?" She asked.

"He told me you'd come fer em…" She looked at the strange man though the corner of her eye.

"Did he?" She asked, wondering what Riddick was thinking.

The man nodded shortly and got up. "I'll bring ya to em. C'mon." Nora got up, and followed, but not too close, she couldn't really trust if what this guy said was true or not. "He told me ya was pretty, but I didn't think ya were that pretty." Nora's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" She questioned, eyeing him warily.

"A humble simple man…" He whispered.

"Hm…" Nora followed him to an alley. "So, humble simple man…S'your name?" She ripped off the hood he had on and squealed. She jumped up and hugged him tightly, daring not to say his name for fear someone would hear. She tried pulling back but Riddick's grip was holding her to him. So, she nuzzled his chest and felt him to the same to her neck. "I missed you…" She breathed.

"I love your scent." He replied, and breathed in deeply, savoring her smell. "So long since I smelled such a pretty scent…your scent…" He pulled back and looked into her jade eyes, a little glassy from unshed tears. "So, I heard you killed Wheeler." Nora visibly tensed at the name. "And then you found me. Your so beautiful…" He breathed, before laying his lips gently on hers.

She moaned into his mouth, enjoying the feel and taste of him again. He pulled back. "You got a ship?" She nodded. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, then looked her over. The two weeks of training and working made her more firm, but still beautiful nonetheless. She hair was up in a tight bun, with little strands falling and framing her face, she wore little makeup, mascara and eyeliner, she was more bold, he could tell. She wore a black wife beater, a black trench coat coming to her shins, and cargo pants.

She looked amazingly beautiful, and he wanted her. Now.

"Let's go." He took her hand and let her lead them to the skiff. He was surprised when he first saw the skiff how much it looked like the one that Casey took. Nora opened the door, and he rushed her inside, he set the coordinates for some planet he wouldn't tell, and when he was done, picked Nora up.

She squeaked and giggled as he brought her to the bedroom, which was bigger than the last one, might he notice. He threw her on the bed and before she had time to bounce, he was covering her body with his, running his hands everywhere. She moaned under the torment, and clawed at his back and shoulders.

He pulled away from her lips, and stared into those jade eyes he loved so much. "You ready?" He asked.

She looked at him, really seeing him. The man in front of her was no longer a murder, or escaped convict he was a man, a real man that she fell in love with.

"Take me."

OOOOOH! Cliffy!~ Haha! Sorry…couldn't resist guys…next one is lemons!


	10. No interuptions!

Here's the smut! Or lemon, whatever people want to call it…should I make another chapter, like of their life after?

His lips covered hers, his hands were everywhere, her body was burning and there was a hot sensation in her lower region. "Riddick…" She moaned into his mouth.

He growled back and slid his hand up her shirt, feeling her toned stomach. The bruises had gone, the only reason he wouldn't touch her last time, he thought he would hurt her.

She moaned as he slid his hand farther up. She arched into his touch as he cupped her bare breast, and he smirked. "Like that?" He whispered into her ear, making her shiver. "Guess so." He laughed. Just from his touch she was ready for him to take her. He slid her shirt up and over her head, and gazed at her. She wore a black bra and had two black stars tattooed at her left and right hip; they looked good against her pale skin, and full chest. "I want you." He whispered in her ear.

She arched against him, pushing her chest into his mouth, just like he wanted. She cried out as his tongue moved over her supple flesh. He lifted her back off the bed and undid her clasp, then took her breast in his mouth again, making her arch and cry out. She clawed at his back, and lifted his shirt over his head, breaking him from her chest momentarily, then clawed at his bare skin.

"Riddick…Stop torturing me." She complained. He smirked and unbuttoned her cargos, then slid the zipper down. He kissed down her stomach to the top of her panty line. She moaned and he smirked.

Suddenly, her cargos were gone, and all she was left in was black panties. Riddick growled at the site and unzipped his own cargos. Nora looked up at Riddick, eyeing her lustfully, and grew even wetter. She reached for him and as he went to kiss her, flipped them over so she was straddling him. He growled and thrust up, hitting her spot. She flung her head back and moaned loudly. He went to do it again, but she rose off him.

"Nu uh…" She tsked him and smiled evilly. "You made me wait, Riddick…your turn." He groaned and tried hitting her spot again, but she pinned his back down to the bed.

"Nora…I can't wait!" He flipped her on her back and quickly slid his cargos off. Now only in boxers, Nora was stunned.

'This man is a God…' She gaped and stared at his ripped body, and large bulge in his boxers. 'He'll tear me apart…'

Riddick noticed how scared she looked, and stopped. "Are you a virgin?" Her eyes widened, and she looked away, nodding slightly. He didn't move. "I'll be gentle."

He slid her panties off, and moved in between her legs. She was completely hairless; no hair on her area, or her legs, Riddick loved it! Nora gasped when he licked her clit. He stuck his tongue in her sex and swirled around. She arched against him and pushed herself farther into his mouth. He heard her moans go higher in pitch as she finally climaxed. He licked her up and smiled. Something he never did, he enjoyed it with her.

Riddick brought his face back up to Nora's and watched her come down from her high. "Nora." He whispered. She looked at him, and he thought she was gorgeous. Her hair spread all around her face, framing it like an angel's halo. Her eyes were glazed her face was flushed. Riddick took a deep breath. "Nora…I think I love you."

She stared at him, eyes wide. "…I know I love you…" She didn't know how he did it, but somehow he got his boxers off, and thrust inside her. She cried out and dug her nails into his back. He didn't move but just sat there, breathing in unison with her.

"I'm sorry…I know it hurts…it'll go away, I promise." He breathed into her ear.

"Okay…" He barely heard her and began moving again, slowly. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip to the point of drawing blood. Riddick saw this and kissed her deeply, tasting her blood. She moaned into his mouth and he growled in response. Once she stopped crying out, or cringing with each thrust, he sped up a bit. She moaned in his ear, almost making him lose it.

Nora moaned, feeling the pain fade and the pleasure build up in the pit of her stomach. If this is why people always fucked around, she could see why, though Riddick would be the only man who could ever touch her. The only man she could ever trust, love and care for. "Riddick…" She panted. "I'm going to…" She moaned more as he moved faster, bringing her closer to release.

She flung her head back and the climax took over her body, and clung to Riddick, crying out his name. He followed suit and buried his face in the crook off her neck, moaning. He pulled out and landed on his side, next to the woman he loved. She pulled him to her and kissed him. "Riddick. I love you."

He looked at her, and kissed her passionately, bringing her into his body. "I love you too Nora…"


End file.
